


Funny Girls

by Jamith



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana pays Rachel a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Girls

'You can do this. You can do this.' I think to myself as I take the final step to her doorway. We hadn't seen each other in months, and I knew it was probably a bad idea to be seeing her now. We had promised to be 'just friends' so, being the genius that I am, I decided we should go see a movie together. When there wasn't anything in theaters that we wanted to see she said she had somehow convinced me to watch Funny Girl. So, here I was. On her doorstep again. I raised my hand to knock, but it opened before I could. There she was. Wearing just boxers and a tank top, like she usually did when she was home alone. Not that this wasn't revealing, at least her naughty bits were covered.

I realized that she had said something and was now looking at me expectantly. "Oh, hey. You look good." Great, not even five minutes and I'm getting all non-articulate. She just gives me this little smirk and I know she knows what she's doing to my insides.

"Come in." She moves out of the way so I can make my way into the little living room. "Do you want to watch in here or in my room?"

Such a simple question, but each with their own complications. Either we'd be stuck on the little love seat in her living room, or on her bed. I sometimes got the feeling her fathers didn't like me, so I opted for her room. You know, just in case her dad's came home. Not because I wanted to be close to her or anything. 'Yeah right, keep telling yourself that, Lopez.' I wish my head voices would just shut up. I look over and now she is walking ahead of me. Man, her ass in those boxers.

"Coming?" I knew what she meant, but my insides did a little flip at what she was implying.

"Not yet." I answer back, I can't help going along with it. It's just second nature for me to be so flippant.

In her room, she puts the movie in and I sit awkwardly at the end of her bed. Once the movie was started she settled in laying lengthwise, her feet on my thigh, a window sill pressing uncomfortably into my back. A few minutes into the movie it was really starting to bother me and I fidgeted. That coupled with her toes 'innocently' brushing my thighs wasn't helping the situation any.

"You can come up here, you know. I don't bite, hard. Unless you're into that." I didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

"That's what I'm worried about." I mumbled low enough that I know she didn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I tried to hide a smile.

"Whatever. I know you're uncomfortable, you really can move up here. I'll behave." Then I thought I heard her whisper something, but I let it go, not wanting to start anything.

I got up and took off my shoes, then made her scoot over so I could fit. It was a small bed, so our shoulders rubbed against each others as I settled in. I folded my hands in my lap, to minimize contact. Of course we were still thigh to thigh. I started concentrating extra hard on the movie, which means I didn't follow anything. Even though I was wearing jeans I felt as if the smooth skin of her thigh was touching my bare skin as well. 'Watch the movie fool. You don't think of friends like that.' I moved my folded hands to my sides. I couldn't help it when my pinky lightly caressed her arm on its way down, and then 'accidentally' lay on her hand. Purely accident, I swear. I heard her sigh and a smile came to my lips. I felt her shift slightly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw she was looking at me. 'Don't turn. Don't turn. It's all over if you do.' I ignored my inner self and turned to look at her. It was over. I saw many emotions cross her face, some harder to read than others. But in her eyes there was one emotion that was above the rest, desire or passion or whatever it is that meant my being here this close was doing to her the same thing it was doing to me.

The hand that wasn't being held by my own was now resting on my cheek as she leaned closer, pulling me with her. 'What are you doing? Abort. Abort.' I ignored the voices again. My lips on hers. My free hand found it's way to the nape of her neck, as I ran my tongue lightly along her bottom lip and sucking it softly into my mouth. She let out a barely audible moan which silenced my inner monologue and our tongues met. No one was fighting for dominance in our kiss. We were just getting reacquainted with each other. The feel of her tongue sliding against mine made a shiver travel down my spine. The hand in her hair moved down to trace the line of her jaw, down her neck, and along her collar bone. Before I could make it to her shoulder she broke the kiss to swing her athletic body over mine, so she was straddling my hips. We re-situated ourselves so neither of us would fall off the bed. Both of my hands were now resting on her hips and hers on my shoulders. My eyes traced up her body, from her strong thighs, up to her flat stomach, and on to her neck, finally settling on her face. She was biting her lip. How could one person be so god damned cute and sexy as hell at the same time?

I inched my hands higher to the hem of her shirt and slipped them around her back, bringing her lips closer to mine. Her arms were around my neck. Her lips and tongue were still soft on mine, even as I could feel her taking control. I lifted the shirt up higher, breaking the kiss again to throw it to some unknown corner of the room. My shirt and bra soon followed it. I smirked, she wasn't wearing a bra. I let my hands slide up her stomach to her breasts, loving the feel of her taut muscles twitching under my touch. I leaned up to take one of her little round nipples in my mouth while entertaining the other with my hand. She moaned and her hands were in my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. She had barely touched me, but I was already so wet.

I flipped us so I was on top now. I ran my hands down her stomach again, feeling the hard muscle under impossibly soft skin. When I reached the elastic band of her boxers I pulled them down. She lifted her hips up so I could slide them the rest of the way down. I looked at her naked form below me, an image I had only been seeing in my dreams as of late. I slid my naked torso up her body on my way back to her mouth, leaving little kisses and hickeys along the way. When I pressed my jean clad thigh into her she gasped and her arms went around my back, her nails digging in. I used one arm to hold myself up and the other played with a nipple, before following the familiar curve of her body to her inner thigh. I teased the velvety skin around her clit until she whimpered and I knew she wanted more.

We were never really much for talking during sex, so we had to learn what each other wanted through trial and error. I slid my finger along the length of her sex, then focused on that bundle of nerves. Looking into her eyes again, I could tell there was something she wanted more than this. I kissed her on the lips before licking from the base of her neck to her earlobe, nibbling a little. Again I started my way down her body, stopping here and there to bite, kiss, or suck. As I settled with my head between her legs I looked up, her eyes were closed and her head was back. She looked more beautiful than ever spread out in front of me completely naked. It was a sight I had seen thousands of times before, and I never got tired of seeing it. Even though she thought I was perfect I would never compare to this. Strength in such a little package, you didn't have to see her naked to tell she could kick you ass if she really wanted to.

I must have been looking longer than I thought, because she lifted her head to give me this look that pretty much said 'What?'. I shook the thoughts from my head and got back to the task at hand...er...mouth. I resumed the teasing of her clit with my tongue, while my hands held her hips. I ran my fingers over her legs and stomach, and just about anything else they could reach, changing the pressure from a light brushing of finger tips to using my nails. Depending on the reaction I was getting from her at the time. Her hands, which were previously gripping at the sheets were now gripping at my shoulders, her nails digging into my flesh. The pain lasted about 1.5 seconds before the pleasure kicked in. This was all the encouragement I needed and soon her knees were holding my head in place. She moaned/groaned/made the sexiest noise ever. I slowed down the rhythm of my tongue as she rode out her orgasm. I lapped up everything I could until I felt the tug of her hands on my head.


End file.
